As tool changers to be employed for various apparatuses, for example, industrial robots, those including a male member to be attached to the robot side and a female member to be attached to the tool side are disclosed (for example, Patent Literature 1). In a male member body of the male member, a projection portion and a cam that can project radially from the projection portion are provided. In a female member body of the female member, a coupling hole to which the projection portion can be inserted is formed, and in an inner peripheral surface of the coupling hole, an engaging member with which the cam can be engaged is provided. In the tool changers, upon the cam being engaged with the engaging member in a state in which the projection portion is inserted in the coupling hole, the male member and the female member are coupled. Also, disengagement between the cam and the engaging member enables decoupling between, the male member and the female member. In such a manner as above, a tool changer enables change of tools attached to an industrial robot.
In the case of Patent Literature 1 mentioned above, the engaging member includes a dispersing surface that can disperse power received from the cam, which allows the male member and the female member to be coupled by a non-biased, substantially uniform force.